Princesa Daisy
La Princesa Daisy apareció por primera vez en Mario Party 3. Desde la tercera entrega de Mario Party, Daisy apareció en toda la saga hasta Mario Party 9. Mario Party 'Mario Party 3' thumb|left|234px|Daisy en Mario Party 3 Mario Party 3 marca la primera entrada de Daisy como participante en la saga de juegos Mario Party después de su regreso en Mario Tennis (Nintendo 64) . Su personalidad se mantiene, pero su lado varonil es más destacado, y es sobre todo jactancioso. Demostrando que ya no es una "damisela en apuros", volando a Bowser por los aires, simplemente porque está en su camino. Su compañero en el modo de batalla es una Snifit , que tiene una fuerza de ataque a gran escala y defensa. Daisy al igual que Waluigi no pueden jugar en el modo historia del juego, sin embargo aparece después de que el jugador completa el primeros cinco Juntas de duelo normal. Cuando esto ocurrió, Daisy mantequillas, la Estrella del Milenio en darle el Sello Estrella de la belleza. Después de los concursos, la Estrella del Milenio decide que Daisy y el jugador deben enfrentarse en un duelo en el Consejo de retroceso para el sello. Una vez derrotada, Daisy sale corriendo mientras grita, "Augh,yo no creo que esto nunca lo he perdido - ¡ni siquiera a mi padre!" . 'Mario Party 4' En la cuarta entrega de la Mario Party serie, Toad , Koopa Troopa , Goomba , Boo y Shy Guy , todos thumb|250px|Daisy recibiendo su Cama.encuentran el extraño, místico Cubo Partido . A continuación, invitar a todo el equipo de Mario a otro partido que está alojado en su interior. Daisy está de acuerdo con el resto de la tripulación, pero como siempre, Bowser entra a arruinar las cosas con su propio consejo, organizada por Niños Koopa . A lo largo de el modo historia, Daisy recibe sus artículos como recompensas por completar cada tabla, y derrotar a sede de la Junta en un minijuego. Al término de las Partes Gnarly de Bowser bordo, y el Cubo de batalla final , Bowser recompensas Daisy con Tetera de Bowser, el último punto de la habitación de Daisy. Este es también el primer juego para el Mario serie global en el que Daisy lleva su vestido de corriente principal, junto con el Peach . 'Mario Party 5' Una noche de ensueño, la Guardia estrella pensar en algo, "Muchos sueños llegan aquí en el depósito sueño todos los días", dicen, "así que ... ¿por qué no ofrecer a aquellos con el poder de soñar con la posibilidad de visitar?" Esto se refiere a Daisy ya los otros. En Mario Party 5 Daisy es invitado junto con otros amigos de Mario debido a su alta capacidad de soñar. Estrella de la Guardia de prepararse para su llegada, haciendo varios juegos para jugar, a partir de la fiesta y comienza el modo historia, donde Bowser y Niños Koopa planea arruinar los sueños de todos. Si Daisy borra las cinco juntas, ella debe hacer frente a los niños en la pesadilla de Koopa Bowser, y si se supera ese foro, que lucha a Bowser en Frightmare , el ahorro de los sueños de todos. 'Mario Party 6' Brighton y Twila , las huestes de Mario Party 6 , ver el mundo de Mario Party desde el cielo. Ellos han tenido siempre buenos amigos hasta que un día, cuando se le pregunta Brighton Twila que es mejor: él o ella. Esto se traduce en Twila replicando de nuevo diciendo que ella es la más impresionante, y los dos entrar en una pelea que hace que el cielo desesperadamente cambiar. Esta pugna caótica molesta Daisy, junto con Mario y sus amigos. Se trata de decir todo lo posible para detener la pelea, pero nada parece funcionar. Mario se le ocurre una idea que sugiere que debe recoger las estrellas y hacer un banco estrella para poner fin a la lucha. Como recogen más estrellas por la fiesta, que pueden conseguir más páginas del libro Milagro . Una vez que las páginas se han completado, las estrellas pueden volar para hacer un bello cielo nocturno. Esto hace que Brighton y Twila cuenta de lo difícil Mario y sus amigos de trabajo y lo bonito que es el cielo, la resolución de la disputa y el restablecimiento de su amistad. 'Mario Party 7' Invitado por Toadsworth , Daisy y otros la unión, para ir en un crucero de lujo en todo el mundo en Mario Party 7thumb|304px|Daisy en MP7 . Sin embargo, Toadsworth no invitó a Bowser. Esto hace que Bowser furioso, por lo que los planes de venganza. Cuando el barco de crucero llega a su primer destino, Daisy y otros se dan cuenta de que Bowser ha convertido su paraíso de vacaciones en un manicomio lleno de estrés. El objetivo es reunir a las estrellas, pero cada uno requiere una placa de hacerlo de una manera diferente. En el modo Solo, una vez que Daisy derrota a Bowser en el Infierno encantada , ella se va en crucero de Peach. Daisy es la última muestra diciendo adiós a Bowser y sus vacaciones. 'Mario Party 8' En Mario Party 8 , un maestro de ceremonias caprichoso llamado MC Ballyhoo y su sombrero hablando carpa han invitado a Daisy y el resto de la tripulación a su carnaval, la estrella del carnaval . Él promete que el ganador será coronado como el Superstar y que van a recibir un año de suministro de caramelos. Esto comienza la batalla entre Daisy y el resto en las juntas para obtener el premio.thumb|278px|Daisy jugando en Swervin' Skies Sin embargo, tras derrotar al último oponente, MC Ballyhoo afirma que promete algo mejor que un año de suministro de azúcar, que es la Star Rod . Sin embargo, Bowser aparece y se roba la Star Rod y corre a su nueva junta directiva, Orbit Warped Bowser. Después de Daisy golpes a uno de sus secuaces, que puede ser Hammer Bro. o Blooper , reta a una pelea Bowser. Después de Bowser es derrotado, Daisy devuelve la Star Rod y recibe la oferta del año de dulces. 'Mario Party DS' En Mario Party DS , la historia comienza con una noche en el Reino Champiñón , donde cinco objetos brillantes en el otoño del cielo a la tierra. Mario informa a Daisy, junto con el resto de los personajes, que han recibido una invitación para ir al castillo de Bowser para una fiesta, todo ello como una disculpa por sus malas acciones muchas. Daisy y su tripulación partieron hacia el castillo, pero se encuentran con que, como uno puede sospechar, se trata de un truco. Bowser thumb|left|216px|Daisy en The 'Shroom:Issue VIII y Junior trampa de Daisy y sus amigos en una jaula, en cuyo punto de Bowser usa una varita mágica llamada Minimizer para reducir el tamaño de las piezas de ajedrez, y son literalmente arrojados. Esto deja a Bowser en busca de los cinco objetos brillantes, los cristales del cielo , en paz. El grupo decide volver a Bowser, y se dirigen hacia el castillo. A ser la superestrella que hace que la derrota a Bowser ocho amigos a sí mismos a cielo unos contra otros por el gran título. Tras la derrota del Rey Koopa, Bowser y su hijo están atados, y Mario toma el Crystal Sky final de él. Se forman para hacer un DS de cristal, que está hecho exclusivamente para el desafío de la diversión, Twisters Triángulo . Bowser admite que quiere que los cristales del cielo sólo para que pueda jugar el juego. Después de oír esto, Mario decide desatar los dos, y todas ellas desempeñan Twisters Triángulo, poniendo así fin a la historia. En cuanto a DK y Diddy , se comen toda la fiesta por sí mismos, y están bastante satisfechos. Frases memorables Mario Party 3 *''"What? He was in my way!"'' *''"Everybody says that I'm the fairest of them all!"'' *''"When it comes to beauty, there's no denying Daisy is fairest of all! There's no need to battle."'' Mario Party 4 *''"Yeah! Daisy's the winner!"'' Mario Party 6 * Mario Party 7 *''"You know I'll win!"'' Mario Party 8 *''"That´s right!"'' *''"Uuuuh...!"'' *''"Ña-ña!"'' *''"Got it!"'' *''"Smile!"'' *''"Ouh... Wow, bu-bu-bu-bu, yaoh!"'' *''"I am the winner!"'' *''"Here comes Daisy!"'' Curiosidades *En Mario Party 7, Daisy envia una postal a Peach afirmando que son "hermanas en armas". *En Mario Party 4, Luigi y Daisy al hacer equipo juntos, son llamados "Tortolitos" o "Reyes del Tango". *En la página oficial de Mario Party 6, se menciona que ella se mudo al Reino Champiñon. *En Mario Party 6, Toadette y Daisy al hacer equipo juntas, son llamadas "Compañeras de Compras". Galería '' 225px-ParasolDaisy.png|Mario Party 3 MP3Art.PNG|Mario Party 3 367px-MP5Art.jpg|Mario Party 4 584px-MPArt.jpg|Mario Party 4 351px-MPArt2.jpg|Mario Party 4 371px-MP5Daisy.PNG|Mario Party 5 474px-MP6_Daisy.jpg|Mario Party 6 474px-MP6_Daisy2.jpg|Mario Party 6 360px-DaisyMP6.png|Mario Party 6 480px-MP7ArtDuo.jpg|Mario Party 7 Daisy.jpg|Mario Party 8 20110703085301!MarioParty8DM.PNG|Mario Party 8 Cama de Daisy.png Daisy jugando en MP7.png MarioPartyDSdaisy.png Screenshot Daisy en MP32.png Peach y Daisy MP9.png '' Categoría:Mario Party 6 Categoría:Mario Party DS Categoría:Mario Party Advance Categoría:Mario Party 9 Categoría:Mario Party Saga Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Mario Party 7 Categoría:Mario Party 8 Categoría:Mario Party 3 Categoría:Artículos Destacados Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Princesas Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 3 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 4 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 5 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 6 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 7 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 8 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party 9 Categoría:Personajes de Mario Party Ds Categoría:Personajes que iniciaron en Mario Party 3